Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply for a computer system, and more particularly to a power supply controller which monitors operating power of the computer system and upon detection of out-of-threshold supply power switches the system to battery power, which in turn has the ability to shut off certain non-essential components of the system in order to conserve battery power and system memory.